Her Eyes
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'She learned to say things with her eyes that others waste time putting into words.'  Cory Ford. 'One thing was for sure though. Even if Courtney's eyes were being watched by the world, they were definitely always going to be his.' DxC Fluffiness!


_'She learned to say things with her eyes that others waste time putting into words.' ~Cory Ford_

_**Her Eyes**_

They flickered like dark pools of light, gently swaying from side-to-side as she contently read her book. He couldn't stop himself from staring. Oh no, stopping himself from staring at her beauty was one thing he would never be able to do, no matter how much force is put into it.

His own icy-blue eyes could not apprehend how hers looked so dark, so interesting, and so different from everyone else's. To him, it was just another thing that made Courtney unique under his gaze. No one else had the same eyes as her, no one Duncan had ever met did.

Courtney's eyes were not black, but they were not brown, either. They were far too dark to be gray and far too light to be anything deeper than charcoal.

They were mysterious, too. The way that they could concentrate on a million things at once, the way they could race back and fore in their sockets, trying to get those million things finished at once. But Courtney never once did break a sweat. She flew over everything with ease, her eyes being used as her guide.

They were constantly on the go, much like she was. They never stopped moving at a constant pace. Duncan found it hard to imagine her with them closed. Sure, she blinked, but actually closed. Would they still be moving around underneath her eyelids? Duncan imagined so.

But her beauty never stopped with her eyes, only started. Courtney was magnificent in every way possible. Her tanned skin was flawless, her body curved in just the right places. Her lips were always glossed, her clothes always neat and tidy. Her posture never slouched, her adequate implacable. Every last thing about Courtney was perfect.

"Are you going to keep staring at me, Duncan?" The teenage girl asked, flickering her eyes up to meet his. Even as she spoke, they were still moving, as if studying Duncan's face over and over again. They really were her beat feature, according to Duncan, at least.

He simply took her hand, the one laid out on the library (the one place Duncan never would have visited if it wasn't for Courtney) table. Duncan pressed it to his lips, tasting Courtney's sweet skin on his tongue.

One thing was for sure though. Even if Courtney's eyes were being watched by the world, they were definitely always going to be his.

A/n: Hey, guys...Guess what?

I'm team Peeta now...

hehehe...

I KNOW! I KNOW! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

My schedule goes like this; Walk to college-Listen in college-walk home from college-Read Hunger Games.

...It hasn't been a very productive week, shall we say...

AND IA M SERIOUSLY UPSET ABOUT THE WAY MOCKINGJAY ENDED! I mean, COME ON! PRIM DIED! Katniss joined the Hunger Games so Prim wouldn't have to watch her sister die. Katniss starts a rebellion without realizing. Katniss' rebellion kills Prim. WHAT KIND OF STORY IS THAT?

Okay, Okay...I need to CHILLAXIX a bit...I'm just upset that it's finished...I didn't even read the last few chapters properly because my three-year-old cousin was shouting and screaming around the house, like he usually does when he comes over...Grrr...Not that I don't like him, just the fact that I like to be left in peace when I read...

BUT! For those of you don't know what the HELL I am going on about, READ THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES! It is epically addicting and the whole trilogy has made its way to the top of my favorite book list! YES! ALL THREE BOOKS ARE RATED NUMBER ONE!

1-Team Gale

2-Nuetral...Though I was edging towards Peeta until Gale showed up at the end to visit Katniss and I was thrown into confusion...

3-TEAM PEETA! Just for the fact that-though he didn't do anything-even before I started the book, I think Gale was a selfish ASSHOLE! Peeta truly does care for Katniss...

I was sort of thinking of writing something for Hunger Games...Not sure what...

THE MOVIE COMES OUT MARCH 23RD! At least in the USA...Hmmm...What to do until then?

Okay...I say that my Hunger Games ranting's have finished now...I'll just go write this alllllll up in my DA journal! Hehe!

OH WAIT! Haymitch reminds me of Captin Jack Sparrow when drunk and a gay hairdresser when he isn't!

Sorry...Just had to tell someone that...

SO! This was pretty much just to make sure that ya'll knew that I was still here for you! And that I am not going to go anywhere, I PROMISE! But even I need a long awaited break...Sure, I went away to Kent not that long back, but that wasn't that long...I'D LIKE TO SEE ALL OF YA'LL WRITE AT LEAST ONE UPDATE A DAY(USUALLY MORE!) FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND SEE HOW WELL YOU TAKE IT!

Sorry...Bad mood coming on now...

This was quick, this was short and this had probably NOTHING to do with the quote! END OF THE STORY! Mainly because I wrote this in around...Under ten minutes at least ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love and Peace, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
